


El aburrimiento es el padre de todos los vicios

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel está esperando a Dean en la habitación del motel. Se aburre, aunque para un ángel del Señor ese sentimiento no exista. Así que no tiene otra cosa que hacer lo que ha visto hacer a Dean miles de veces...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El aburrimiento es el padre de todos los vicios

**Author's Note:**

> Debo decir que me lo pasé pipa escribiendo este fic. Imaginarme a Castiel en esta situación es tan divertida, que mataría por poder ver eso en la serie.

**Título:** El aburrimiento es el padre de todos los vicios.

 **Autora:** Taolee.

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing:** Castiel/la cama de Dean. Sí, lo que lees ^^

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Supernatural, ni sus integrantes, ni nada de nada que se les relacione me pertenece. No hay ánimo de lucro.

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Spoiler:** Ninguno. Puedes leer tranquilamente que no chafo nada.

 **Warning:** bahhh, es muy light… incluso para ser yo  ^^ Pero aún así es Cas  so…

 

*

                Castiel no sabía muy bien qué hacer mientras esperaba. Normalmente se quedaba estático, a un lado, viendo pasar la vida alrededor suyo mientras esperaba a Dean. Éste solía hacerle esperar a menudo, la mayoría de las veces por nimiedades; cuando no estaba durmiendo, estaba comiendo y cuando no era ninguna de esas dos cosas, estaba con alguna mujer. Castiel aún  no entendía cómo podía preocuparle por cosas tan banales cuando tenían el apocalipsis ladrándoles en el culo.

                Había hablado con Sam apenas dos minutos atrás. Se habían detenido en una gasolinera a repostar cuando se encontraron cara a cara con un fantasma. Amablemente decidieron ayudar con el tema. Además, de eso trataba el negocio familiar, ¿no? El que casualmente la dueña de la gasolinera fuera una joven madre soltera más que apetecible no tenía nada que ver. No. Así que ahora Castiel tenía que esperar a que los Winchester llegaran. Estaban a más de una hora de viaje y Castiel realmente no tenía ni idea en qué aprovechar ese tiempo libre mientras esperaba. ¿Qué solían hacer Sam y Dean cuando tenían un rato para ellos?

                Castiel se paseó por la habitación del motel. Pensó que posiblemente tuviera más cosas en común con Sam, por eso de que ambos sabían leer y esas cosas, pero no había ningún libro a mano y el menor de los Winchester se había llevado el portátil con él. El de Dean no aparecía así que posiblemente también se lo hubieran llevado.

                En la habitación no había nada que pudiera ser digno de ser leído y mucho menos tocado. La colcha de elefantes (Dios sabría por qué ese estampado) a juego con flores de palmera enormes de las paredes, le daban al lugar un aspecto ridículo y barato. Lo que era, al fin y al cabo.

                ¿Qué otras cosas solía hacer Sam Winchester para distraerse? ¿Escuchar música? El aparato ese que parecía llevar a veces en los oídos no estaba en la habitación. ¿Alguna cosa más? La verdad es que no, Sam era bastante simple y su vida pululaba alrededor de su portátil. Aburrido, pensó entonces en lo que hacía Dean en su tiempo libre. Eso le preocupó porque Dean, lo que se dice Dean, no era un buen ejemplo para nada. Aún así Castiel decidió probar.

                Dormir. No. No tenía sueño y jamás se había topado con algo más absurdo que eso. ¿Realmente sabían las personas el tiempo que se pasaban durmiendo y la de tiempo que desperdiciaban? Le daba igual, no quería dormir.

                Comer. Bleeeeeh. No necesitaba comer. No sentía el hambre y además, ni loco se llevaría a la boca esas cosas que solía comer Dean. Castiel era inmune a las enfermedades pero seguro que comiendo lo que comía Dean acabaría muriendo de algo raro. Vale, comida descartada.

                Ir a bares. Descartado también.

                Conocer chicas. Más que descartado. ¿Qué iba a hacer con una? Ya lo llevó Dean una vez a un prostíbulo y casi salen apaleados. No más, gracias.

                Limpiar las pistolas. Mira, esa era una buena opción, pero no había ningún arma por la habitación. Castiel resopló. Odiaba perder el tiempo. Estuvo a punto de leer la biblia, o seguir buscando a Dios, pero no estaba de humor ni tampoco tenía tiempo suficiente cuando sabía que los Winchester llegarían en menos de una hora.

                Curarse heridas. Dean solían emplear un buen rato en curarse cualquier golpe, arañazo o descosido de cualquier parte del cuerpo. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero lo acababa pegando todo el mundo. Suponía que era uno de los riesgos de ser cazador.

                Cas se exasperó y se sentó en una silla. No había nada que hacer allí. ¿Qué más hacía Dean a lo largo del día en un motel?

                Siguió dándole vueltas al coco hasta que se acordó de algo… Dean dándose placer. No solía suceder muy a menudo pues siempre encontraba a alguna chica con la que pasar un buen rato, pero sí que sucedía más veces de lo que había pensado. Normalmente era por la noche, cuando Sam caía laxo sobre la cama roncando ligeramente. A veces se iba al cuarto de baño para no despertar a su hermano y otras veces lo hacía en la misma cama, directamente; se quedaba oculto debajo de las sábanas y se bajaba a medio muslo los pantalones. No es que Castiel lo espiara, ni fuera un mirón asqueroso; es que él había prometido proteger a Dean y cuando los Winchester habían estado más cerca de un peligro de lo que ellos se imaginaban, Castiel aparecía por si podían necesitar ayuda. La mayoría de las veces se solucionaba el problema sin él, pero ya era demasiado tarde para obviar lo que había visto.

                Eso le llamó la atención realmente. Masturbarse. Palabra latina; _manus turbare._ ¿De verdad que merecía la pena sudar tanto y esforzarse tanto por _eso?_ Castiel debía de estar volviéndose loco o simplemente estaba muy aburrido, pero decidió probar. No le parecía algo tan malo porque no dañaba a nadie, además, Dean parecía más relajado cuando acababa y de verdad que no había otra cosa mejor que hacer en esa habitación tan deprimente.

                Decidió imitar a Dean e ir a tumbarse en la cama. En _su_ cama, en la de Dean, que seguía deshecha y completamente alborotada, pero primero Castiel se acercó al perchero para dejar su gabardina, la chaqueta y la corbata. Dudó si dejar la camisa pero no sabría cómo explicar su desnudez si llegaran antes de tiempo. Desabrochándose el primer botón de la camisa, se sentó en el borde de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó. Luego se tapó con la colcha.

                Se sentía raro porque nunca se había tumbado en una cama. O al menos él no lo recordaba y mucho menos en una que oliera tanto a Dean porque _ohDios_ , olía demasiado a él.

                Castiel cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Tenía que analizar los pasos que había visto a hacer a Dean miles de veces:

                Primero: Bajarse los pantalones. Eso era fácil; había visto a Dean bajárselos cientos de veces. Castiel se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó la prenda apenas algo más por debajo de las caderas.

                Segundo: Meter la mano por dentro del calzoncillo. Vale, nunca lo había hecho pero para eso estaba allí. Castiel se sintió raro porque nunca había tocado un pene antes, ni siquiera el que acompañaba a ese cuerpo. El primer contacto fue raro. Se tocó a sí mismo con miedo, como si temiera hacerse daño o no supiera manejar aquella cosa. Cierto era que no lo sabía, pero oye, ¡él era un ángel del Señor!, había luchado en guerras bíblicas… al lado de eso, satisfacerse tenía que ser pan comido.

                Lo intentó una segunda vez y no le desagradó. Ésta vez sí que cogió el pene con cuidado con su mano derecha y se quedó así, esperando.

                Tercero: Mover la mano. Se sabía de sobra lo que le gustaba a Dean… Vale, eso _sí_ que era raro que lo supiera, pero así era. Se sabía todo el ritual que seguía Winchester: primero solía masajearse los testículos, apretándolos ligeramente y tironeando un poco de ellos. Luego subía hacia el pene y comenzaba ese tan conocido movimiento arriba y debajo de la mano. Castiel decidió probar:

                Con una lentitud pasmosa, comenzó a mover la mano arriba y abajo, todo lo largo que era su pene. Al principio no sintió nada, ni bueno ni malo  y Castiel pensó que lo estaba haciendo mal, hasta que a los pocos minutos comenzó a sentir como un cosquilleo que  lo recorría por entero y el pene comenzó a ponérsele más grande y más duro.

                Castiel lo sintió y se asombró. ¡Vaya, quién lo iba a decir! Sin perder el ritmo que había marcado, siguió masturbándose mientras contemplaba el infinito. Luego descubrió que cerrar los ojos ayudaba a concentrarse mejor.

                Cuarto: Dean se corría y luego dependiendo de dónde estaba y con quién, el final era muy variopinto. Castiel a ese paso aún no había llegado y  se preguntaba si se enteraría de cuándo sucedería. A Dean parecía gustarle. ¿Y si a él no? Decidió no adelantar acontecimientos y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

                Poco a poco la fricción que le provocaba la mano le reportaba pequeños espasmos placenteros. Eran como oleadas de sensaciones que lo inundaban y le obligaban a ir más rápido. Castiel se dejó llevar y no tuvo muy claro si eso era bueno o malo porque nunca había hecho eso antes y no sabía si eso era lo normal o no.

                Vale, tanto pensamiento lo estaba distrayendo así que volvió la cabeza hacia un lado intentando apartar los pensamientos de “ _Oye, eres un ángel. ¿Estás seguro de que hacer esas cosas está bien?”_  Cada día que pasaba se sentía menos ángel. Sus hermanos lo habían traicionado, Dios había huido como un niño miedica y Lucifer estaba reclutando tropas para el asalto final. Lo único que le quedaba en su vida en ese momento era Dean y aunque pareciera raro, iba a hacerle caso por una vez en la vida. El mayor de los Winchester no tenía ni idea de lo acertado que estaba cuando le decía _“Cas, lo que necesitas es desahogarte”_. Tenía toda la razón del mundo.

                Respiró hondo y siguió acariciándose. Al aspirar por la nariz, un suave olor le llegó a las fosas nasales. Curioso volvió más la cabeza y olisqueó la almohada. Dean; olía a _Dean_. No supo muy bien por qué pero su olor se le metió por el cuerpo, invadiéndole y llenándole cada parte de él que creía vacía. Inconscientemente aceleró el ritmo de la mano y las imágenes de Dean corrieron hacia su mente de una manera abrumadora: Dean riéndose, Dean gastándole alguna broma incomprensible y subidita de tono, Dean blasfemando, Dean comiendo tarta de manzana… Dean, Dean, Dean.

                Un gemido se le escapó de entre los labios resecos y él mismo se asombró. Se los lamios y no pudo evitar sentirse sucio por eso, porque le hubiera gustado lamer otros labios que no fueran los suyos y los de Dean parecían muy apetecibles para eso.

                El pene le dio un brinco y el líquido pre seminal le resbaló llenándole la mano. Cas no tenía ni idea de si eso era lo normal o no pero dejó de planteárselo cuando se dio cuenta que con esa lubricación se le deslizaba mejor la mano de arriba abajo y era mucho más placentero. Al instante la erección se le hizo dolorosamente grande y lo único que sabía era que si seguía masturbándose, el sentimiento cambiaba y se transformaba en algo salvaje y caliente.

                La respiración se le hizo pesada y una oleada de vibraciones comenzaron a recorrerle de arriba abajo, como si de un jodido metal imantado se tratase. El pulso se le aceleró y la sangre le palpitó en las venas, gritándole por una liberación. La mano se le aceleró sola sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás.

                Inclinó la cara hacia un lado y el olor a Dean volvió a llenarle los sentidos. No supo muy bien por qué pero eso lo calentó de una manera abrumadora. Instintivamente dobló las rodillas y elevó las caderas mientras comenzaba a embestir contra su propia mano. El ritmo cada vez era más y más rápido y los jadeos se le escapaban de la boca sin poder evitarlo. Cerró los ojos y la imagen del mayor de los Winchester despertándose en esa cama esa mañana lo mató; Había quedado con él y para variar Dean aún estaba durmiendo. Lo encontró boca abajo, respirando contra la almohada, llevando únicamente unos calzoncillos negros y una barbita de tres días. Cuando se levantó, ni siquiera ocultó la creciente erección mañanera que tenía. En eso consistía la confianza, ¿no? Castiel cerró los ojos con fuerza reteniendo esa visión de Dean en su mente; medio dormido y empalmado. Esa era una imagen que jamás sacaría de su mente.

                Conteniendo un grito ahogado y con el olor a Dean recorriéndole las venas, Castiel se corrió sobre su propia mano, sintiendo cómo una ola caliente y húmeda de placer lo recorría de principio a fin, hasta hacerle explotar en ondas salvajes y abrasadoras.

                Cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, Castiel estaba cubierto en sudor y notaba los miembros laxos y el cuerpo pesado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y una sensación de bienestar le recorría el cuerpo.

                Apartó la colcha para arreglarse la ropa y de paso limpiarse la mano. Bendito Sam que dejaba olvidado paquetitos de pañuelos de papel por todas partes. Fue a incorporarse y la sola mención de ponerse en pie se le hizo pesada. Una flojera inexplicable lo invadió y le hizo dudar si levantarse o no. Finalmente la pereza ganó porque volvió a colocarse la colcha encima de él y se tumbó de nuevo. Ésta vez, Castiel se dio la vuelta quedándose boca abajo, en la misma postura en que encontró a Dean esa misma mañana.

                Abrazó la almohada y sacó un poco de culo. Esa postura era increíblemente cómoda. Lógico que a Dean le hubiera costado trabajo despertarse.

                Con una sonrisilla en los labios, Cas se arrebujó entre las sábanas y se quedó dormido, soñando con lo que acababa de experimentar y pensando que si eso era en algo parecido a lo que Winchester sentía, sin duda le debía una disculpa la próxima vez que le viera.

                Finalmente, pensando en Dean, se durmió feliz.


End file.
